


Upgrades

by Rosalene



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Very Little Plot, Switching, Vibrators, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalene/pseuds/Rosalene
Summary: In which Kiibo resorts to Miu in order to pleasure his detective boyfriend.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Saiibo - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	Upgrades

It was not Kiibo’s finest moment, asking Miu, of all people, for some “upgrades.” 

Shuichi had not asked for him to do this, not even suggested it. Yet, Kiibo still felt as if he needed to. He knew that sex was not required in order to create a lasting relationship. He knew it, and Saihara had told him this plenty of times. However, he also knew that Shuichi had needs. And, embarrassingly enough, Kiibo found himself wanting to fulfill them. 

Because his creator did not originally build him with any thought towards sexual endeavors, he had gone on for quite some time without any sort of “pleasurable apparatus,” or so Kiibo had come to call it. He knew of someone who would be able to fix that issue of his, and he admittedly wanted to try it.

And that was how he had found himself in front of Miu’s workshop, a permanent blush dusting his synthetic skin as he built up the courage to actually go in and ask for what he wanted. 

The installation process was certainly not a pleasant experience. The inventor constantly nagged at him to tell him who he was planning to “fuck to the end of the earth” without her and then begged him to let her try out her new inventions to ensure they “worked properly” which he profusely denied. He was embarrassed enough without Miu’s usual profanity, but this was absolutely making him rethink some of his life choices.

However, with the upgrade process complete, fear was beginning to bubble in his stomach. Shuichi was unbelievably kind, but he was also remarkably shy at times, and when presented with an embarrassing subject, he tended to falter. Kiibo thought this was cute a majority of the time. However, he wanted this to go as smoothly as possible, and Shuichi having a mental breakdown probably wasn’t going to be a turn on for either of them.

Feeling rather nauseous, Kiibo lightly rapped on Saihara’s door. He had told his lover that morning that he was going in for maintenance and repairs, and he now felt rather guilty for lying. The robot could only hope that whatever would come tonight would make up for it. He fidgeted with a lock of his hair as he waited for his detective’s face to greet him in the entranceway. After a few long seconds that felt like hours given the way his robotic heart was fluttering, two familiar golden eyes met his.

“Ah, hello, Kiibo.” Saihara’s face instantly melted into a smile. “I’ve missed you today!” 

Kiibo could not help smiling back at him, even though his nerves were absolutely shot. “Hello, Saihara,” Kiibo spoke quietly. “I apologize, my maintenance took longer than usual.” He continued to fidget with his hair and he had some difficulty looking the detective in the eyes.

Shuichi cocked an eyebrow, but did not question him as he led them both inside. The television was airing some sort of court case show in the small living space, and Kiibo’s sensors were telling him that something had recently been on the stove. 

“I just ate, and I should be free for the rest of the night if you’d like to stay,” Saihara said, gently sitting down on the couch.

They had made a routine of cuddling there together while watching whatever seemed good on television. Kiibo had eventually gotten over his embarrassment of physical contact with enough support from Saihara, and he now quite enjoyed being so close to him. He sat down next to the detective, however a little farther away than usual.

He figured that this was as good a time as any to, ah, _enlighten_ him on his new technical advancements. 

“Saihara?” Kiibo began, feeling increasingly more insecure about what he was about to say. How could he word this without making his detective uncomfortable? He supposed that maybe that was unavoidable.

Shuichi took a hand in his. “What’s been on your mind, Kiibo?” 

Saihara’s kindness was appreciated, however it made Kiibo feel even worse. 

“I, uhm- I had done some research on common romantic relationships quite recently.” Kiibo paused. He couldn’t meet those golden eyes. “I read about some typical practices between lovers… And I noted that you had never mentioned anything a-about, uhm, sex?” He hadn’t meant that to come out as a question. God, this was turning into shambles at an alarming rate. 

He managed a glance up at Saihara. His beloved detective looked severely taken aback, his face tinged a rather cute shade of pink. 

“I-I had, ah, wanted to take things slow. Considering how, um, bashful you tended to get about physical contact, at least at first, I h-had figured I should at least wait until you, ah... ” Shuichi trailed off, also now avoiding eye contact. 

“I-I didn’t want to bring it up in case it made you uncomfortable,” Saihara eventually finished, now appearing almost guilty. “And of course, that sort of thing isn’t required for a relationship!” He quickly iterated. “If you’re thinking about, ah, doing that, I absolutely need to know that you’re doing it because you _want_ to, not because you feel it’s required to have it.”

Kiibo smiled genuinely, albeit quite a large portion of his face was still flushed. “I know, Saihara. You’ve told me before, and I have not forgotten.” Kiibo squeezed the detective’s hands gently. “I would not do it because it is supposedly required, I would do it because we both want to.”

If it were possible for Shuichi’s face to become any redder, it absolutely did in that moment. “I-I’m glad Kiibo. I really am. A-and you’re sure you researched this topic thoroughly? I-I trust you, one-hundred percent, however, this is, um, q-quite a large proposition you’ve made.” 

Kiibo nodded, now feeling a little surer in himself. “I am. I have cross-examined many different online databases on the subject. I believe that I am sufficiently informed.” He stopped for a moment. “Oh, but if I do something wrong, please let me know!”

Saihara nodded shakily, taking in his words. He paused. “Is there, ah, any particular reason you’re bringing this up now?” He dared to ask.

Kiibo cocked his head in thought. “I remember a time one night when I stayed with you, and my sensors said you were dreaming, but you had made some, uhm, _noises_ , in your sleep and your body reacted accordingly.” Saihara covered his face in his hands, too humiliated to do anything else. “Ah, but that is not the primary reason,” Kiibo quickly continued. “While I, um, enjoyed some of those noises you had made, I have simply been curious about it. I figured that I am ready for that sort of thing, if it is, uhm, something you also would be okay with.” 

Saihara’s blush had not gone down in intensity after hearing those last phrases, but he at least had the bravery to lower his hands from his face. If he were to be honest with himself, Shuichi thought that he probably was not entirely prepared to have sex. He had touched himself on occasion, but even that was rare, and he certainly had never really thought about, uhm. He shivered. _Entering himself_. He knew this could come up eventually. He knew, but he always put that thought aside. That was now coming to bite him in the ass.

And it was not as if Shuichi _didn’t_ want to have sex. He was unfortunately human, and he did have urges just like most every other adolescent male. It was something he had thought about, even more rarely than his masurbation sessions, but it had come up before. He did want it. But he was afraid he’d mess it up somehow, afraid that maybe it would hurt too much for either of them, afraid that there were too many risks. Maybe it wouldn’t even feel good for Kiibo, and he was certainly afraid of that. But if his feelings were going to be laid bare, he knew that he would at least be willing to try it. 

Shuichi eventually nodded his head. “I’d be okay with it. I-if you’re absolutely sure,” he added. 

“I am,” Kiibo confirmed. “Would you want to try it, ah... tonight?” He asked gently.

Shuichi swallowed hard. “I-I would. Yes,” he said, almost as if to convince himself. “But, uhm, can we take it slow? F-for tonight, at least.”

“Of course.” Kiibo smiled reassuringly, though he had to admit that he was rather nervous himself. He stood up, still gently holding the detective’s hands as he brought them into Shuichi’s bedroom. They sat across from each other on soft comforters.

The two locked eyes for the first time during this entire ordeal, striking gold against a more subdued blue. It was a beautiful contrast, Kiibo thought. He reached out and unbuttoned the first button on Saihara’s collar, eyes never leaving the other’s. Saihara nodded his head as if to say that he was okay. 

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Saihara said quietly.

“Neither have I,” Kiibo admitted. He had been rather anxious over Shuichi’s newfound timidness, but he supposed his lack of experience in this field was likely the cause of it. He hoped that he would feel a little bit better once they got more into it. 

Saihara smiled weakly. “How are we going to do this?”

“Well, if I understand correctly, we need to at least get undressed first,” Kiibo quipped, a little sarcastically. He was still focused on undoing Shuichi’s button-up. The way he lightly bit his lip as he concentrated was rather cute, Saihara’s mind thought in the background of all of his growing anxiety. Did… did Kiibo even have any sort of pleasurable spot on his body? How could he make him feel as good as he wanted to? How far were they going to go tonight? What would this eventually lead up to? 

The last button came undone and the rest of the shirt fell off Shuichi’s slim shoulders. 

Kiibo could only marvel at the vast expanse that was Saihara’s chest. He had seen images, of course, of common human anatomy. But seeing _Shuichi_ was a completely new experience. He couldn’t stop his hands from wandering. 

Shuichi was shocked out of his momentary stupor of fear as he felt two surprisingly warm hands run up his sides. His eyes locked onto Kiibo’s again as he watched his robot companion’s expression of awe. Saihara was a little embarrassed to be viewed, to be _touched_ like this, but he found Kiibo’s reactions to be quite cute. And he had to admit that it did feel good. 

However, Kiibo seemed to want to explore at a faster pace. Before Shuichi could register what was happening, robotic hands were fumbling with his belt buckle and he soon felt his pants being pulled off.

“W-wait, Kiibo! Ah, s-shouldn’t you at least take off your…?” Oh. Shuichi face-palmed internally; they absolutely should have discussed this first. 

“Ah, right.” Kiibo’s face flushed, but he did not act as if Saihara had said something wrong. Shuichi watched with intrigue as Kiibo reached down to his thighs and began detaching some sort of hatch over his pelvis. Saihara’s eyes widened as he lifted it off to reveal a very realistic looking, ah, _appendage_ , and then widened some more as he found that _oh sweet jesus that is far too large_. He did not want to discourage Kiibo, who was now looking a bit embarrassed, but he couldn’t help covering his face again. They were both virgins, as far as he could tell anyway, and _that_ was not going to fit inside if they ever managed to get that far in their sexcapades. Shuichi flushed even brighter when he realized that he had just thought about something _being inside him_. 

“That-” the detective stuttered. “Surely that w-wasn’t originally, uhm, there when the professor originally created you, r-right?”

Kiibo avoided his gaze, looking a little uncomfortable. “Ah, no. I, uhm, actually had Miu install this, along with a number of other features, fairly recently.”

“By fairly recently, do you happen to mean _today_?” Saihara asked gently.

“...Perhaps,” Kiibo voiced quietly, tapping his index fingers together innocently. “I… I’ve wanted to make you feel good,” he admitted. 

Shuichi had been trying his very hardest to be polite and not stare directly at that _presence_ in front of him that he now was very well aware of, but after that last comment, he couldn’t look down or into the robot’s eyes either. He eventually settled for gazing off to the side, but he could feel that ever-present blush heating up again. Kiibo had wanted to… pleasure him? That comment in itself embarrassingly made Shuichi feel a little good. He honestly wasn’t sure how to respond.

He instead decided to kiss him: It was not messy or tongue-tangling, but Saihara hoped that it would still convey all his love and affection for the boy in front of him. Kiibo seemed to be caught a little off guard, but he soon melted into it, eyelashes fluttering beautifully. 

“Do you feel, ah, good down there?” Shuichi asked, pulling his lips away gently. 

Kiibo flushed. “I… believe so, yes. That… that was what I had asked for, anyway.”

“... May I touch you?”

The robot shifted a little in front of him, but nodded his head. “Yes.”

Saihara still hesitated. “Please tell me if you ever want me to stop or slow down, okay?”

“I-I will,” Kiibo confirmed, shivering in anticipation.

Almost teasingly, Shuichi reached down and gently wrapped his hand around the robot’s shaft, staying perfectly still. He immediately felt Kiibo jerk upwards. Had his sensitivity sensors been bumped up along with all his “maintenance?” He would have to remember to ask later. Making sure to savor his every reaction, Saihara very slowly began moving his hand up and down. 

“Mm!” Kiibo’s eyes shot open, and Shuichi couldn’t help cracking a smile. He had almost forgotten that this was his first time being touched at all. He could only imagine how sensitive he probably was if Miu had programmed him similarly to the human body. Feeling a little more experimental, he quickened his pace just a little to see if he could draw out some more sounds from his companion. 

“Aah!” _There we go_. Kiibo was panting now, artificial pre-come beading at his head. Several questions absent-mindedly floated through the detective’s head, such as “ _Kiibo can breath?_ ” and “ _He has artificial pre-come?_ ” but he was too enraptured with his lover’s reactions to put any real thought into them. Shuichi licked his lips, almost completely forgetting his earlier anxieties as he continued to pump his hand up and down. 

“Ah! Mm, Saihara!” He clutched his hands against Shuichi’s bare shoulders. “I-I wanted to, ah! I wanted to make you f-feel good as well!” Kiibo managed to choke out. It was too much. He had never felt this way before: It was a strange feeling, but it was _good_ and he couldn’t seem to get enough of it. His body felt unbelievably hot, and he could feel heat beginning to pool in his core.

“P-please!” he added for effect as Saihara began to slow, but was yet to completely stop. He didn’t want to come yet- his research generally told him that it was more pleasurable to wait and come together. Kiibo was still unsure as to how he could achieve that, but stopping now was certainly a step in the right direction. 

“Ah, I-I’m sorry, I got caught up in the moment,” Shuichi said rather sheepishly, letting up his hand. Kiibo was still clutching at Saihara’s shoulders like a lifeline, his breath coming in quick and uneven huffs. Shuichi again wondered how he was breathing at all, but now certainly wasn’t the time to bring that up. Not when he looked so beautiful like this.

Kiibo was struggling to regain his composure. His body was still reeling, begging for the release that he denied himself. _Something_ had been building up inside him, and it felt amazing, but that feeling was still lingering there. He felt rather frustrated. He wanted to relieve himself of it, but Saihara would come first.

Having somewhat of a boost in drive, Kiibo gently began tugging down Shuichi’s boxers. He watched carefully as the detective tightly shut his eyes, the pink in his cheeks growing in intensity again. _He’s embarrassed_. Oh. That’s cute. 

Feeling a little lightheaded, Kiibo pulls off Saihara’s remaining boxers, revealing- oh. _Yes, that was a dick_. That was _Shuichi’s_ dick. He was already at half-mast, pre-come beading at the tip. The detective flushed even harder, looking away. Kiibo’s eyes widened in intrigue. Again, seeing it in the flesh was an entirely new experience. 

Mimicking Saihara, Kiibo wrapped his hand around it, remaining still. When his detective did not give him much of a reaction, he began to move it, pre-come acting as a nice lubricant. A small mewl escaped Shuichi’s lips this time, and Kiibo couldn’t help feeling a little proud of himself. He was delighted that he could make his detective feel good like this.

He moved his hand a little faster. Shuichi’s hitched breaths became even more erratic, and Kiibo was soaking it all in. He was becoming intoxicated off this- the way Saihara quivered, the way he grounded himself by gripping the sheets, the little sounds he made as he was pleasured. Kiibo could not explain these feelings, but he knew that more than anything else, he wanted Shuichi to _keep doing this_. 

He didn’t want to overdo it, but Kiibo certainly wanted to see if he could milk more of those reactions from Saihara. The worst that could happen would be him calling it quits. Figuring it would be worth that risk, he pumped his hand at an even quicker tempo. The reaction was captivating.

“Aaah!” 

Shuichi’s eyes widened at his own voice and he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. Oh. _That was no good_. Using his free hand while still keeping up the rigid pace, Kiibo gently removed it.

“You do not have to hide those noises, Saihara. I quite enjoy them.”

Shuichi could not seem to articulate a proper response to that, simply letting out more unrestrained strings of whimpers instead. He was becoming undone so quickly, simply from Kiibo’s hand- it was almost alarming. It felt _amazing_ , making him lose nearly all of his coherency. This wasn’t even any sort of penetration, it was just a _handjob_. A handjob was turning his mind into mush, making him rely on such primal instincts. Feeling his body betraying him, his hips began to move to match Kiibo’s hand. And before he knew it, Saihara could feel that heat beginning to build up inside him.

“Ah! Ki-Kiibo! I-I’m going to-!” Shuichi tried to warn. To his horror, Kiibo _sped up_. And there was another sensation barraging him now- 

“Aaaaaaaaah!” he practically screamed as he felt _vibrations_ running up and down his shaft. Any remaining rationality had been flung out the window at this point as Kiibo’s hand assaulted him even faster and harder than before. He knew his brain was trying to formulate some sort of praise, but all that came out of his mouth were more of those lewd noises Shuichi was ashamed to say were his. 

“K-Kiibo! Please- ah! P-Please!” Saihara wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, but he _needed_ this. It was all far too much to handle; he could feel tears pricking in his eyes as that heat in him reached the breaking point-

Shuichi came with a scream as he felt wave after wave of pleasure rock through him. And _still_ Kiibo kept up that pace, working him through his climax. Saihara saw stars, hands tightly gripping the sheets as he rode it out. Eventually Kiibo let up, simply letting the detective lean into him as he recovered. It took Saihara a bit to come down from the high of those sensations, his mind gradually coming back online. He felt dazed as he looked down at the white splatter across Kiibo’s metal plating. 

“O-Oh. Kiibo, I-I’m sorry... You- we should’ve done that together, I-” 

“No, no, hey, don’t worry,” Kiibo gave him a gentle smile. He carded a hand through the detective’s hair as his breathing began evening out. Saihara thought for a moment. This wasn’t at all fair to Kiibo, was it? He would make up for this. He gave himself a few more moments to collect himself before steeling his composure and pushing the robot back down onto the mattress, pinning his hands up above his head. 

“S-Saihara?” Kiibo exclaimed, that red tinge beginning to creep back into his cheeks. He didn’t make any motions of escape or struggle which Shuichi took as a good sign. He held himself just above the robot as he took in the sight below him. 

“Is this still okay?”

“Y-yes,” Kiibo breathily confirmed.

Saihara smiled as he leaned down and began pressing light kisses down the robot’s jawline, gently working his way down his neck. Kiibo whimpered at the contact, lifting his chin to allow for easier access. As Shuichi’s mouth acted as a proper distraction, he took the opportunity to use his free hand to gently find its place on Kiibo’s member again. The robot visibly jolted underneath him, and Saihara compensated by marking his neck, suckling at soft, synthetic skin. Those sensations by themselves were already making Kiibo lose himself, but then that hand began to move, and he couldn’t stop the yelp from escaping his lips as his body instinctively bucked into it. Shuichi kept up a rigid pace, not exactly fast, but the feeling nevertheless overwhelmed him.

“Aaah! Mm, Saiha-ah! S-Saihara, please!” Kiibo babbled, tightly shutting his eyes as the sensations bombarded him. Shuichi was looking at him through hooded eyes, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. It was rather unusual to see such displays of confidence from the detective, but it only made this whole scenario even more sensual. He could feel that heat from before building again, far too quickly for him to properly process, his internal circuitry beginning to overheat from all the stimulation. 

Kiibo balled his restrained hands into fists as he struggled to find some sort of hold on _something_. His body had been pathetically trying to match Saihara’s hand, but it was so difficult to move when the detective was on top of him like this. Something in the back of his mind told him he was not exactly disappointed with this restriction. But with that _sensation_ growing even heavier in the pit of his stomach, his bodily reactions were becoming all the more sporadic. 

And out of all the things Shuichi could’ve done in that moment, he decided to be cruel. Kiibo should’ve seen it coming, really, considering he’d done the same to Saihara. But the detective moved his hand faster, causing Kiibo to tense up again as his body continued to pitifully seek more friction. 

“Ah! S-Saihara, ah, something? Mm! Some-something is building up-” 

He thought he was going to lose his mind as Shuichi took this opportunity to pump his hand seemingly as fast as he could. It was far too much for him, everything was too much. His circuits were overloading, he couldn’t think anymore. The detective brought their mouths together again in another kiss as Kiibo braced himself: That heat was going to overflow any second now-

Kiibo’s eyes flew open as his climax hit him like a train. His back arched beautifully into the mattress as a delicate string of whimpers escaped his mouth; it took all his willpower not to scream into Saihara’s lips. The detective soon broke it off to put all his focus into pleasuring, letting go of Kiibo’s wrists to allow him to ground himself on something. Shuichi kept up that pace for the last few moments until he felt the robot begin to quiver underneath him, with which he finally let up.

There were tears in Kiibo’s eyes as he finally slumped back down onto the mattress, his body still shaking like a wreck. He almost didn’t notice Saihara lay down next to him with a concerned look on his face. 

“I-I’m sorry, I took that way too far, I…” Shuichi trailed off, burying his head in his hands. God, had he ruined this? Kiibo wasn’t the kind of person who would leave him over something like this, but Saihara had found himself liking this ordeal far more than he thought he would. But he absolutely lost control of himself in those final moments, it would be no surprise if he had overwhelmed his partner to the point where he wouldn’t want to do this again. Kiibo sucked in a shaky breath before sitting up to face him.

“Can we do that again?”

Shuichi blinked.

“What?”

“I-I mean, not tonight!” Kiibo quickly recovered. “But I- ah, this is embarrassing… I really enjoyed that, actually…” Saihara could only look at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face. “I’ve never felt those… sensations before, and this is all still very new to me, but that felt nice. I know that much at least.”

Shuichi stared at him.

“Would- Would that be alright…?” Kiibo tried again. Saihara couldn’t stop himself from laughing out of pure relief. He wrapped his arms around the robot and ran a hand through soft white hair.

“Kiibo, I think it would.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read or sample my first work! i was a little nervous about posting it, but it was really fun to write. any feedback for improvement is always appreciated :)


End file.
